


Snowed in

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, minor manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal get snowed in at an old crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Third of the 12 days.
> 
> This is way longer than I meant it to be.

Will had spent the last few hours looking around the small hunting cabin; you would never know that there had been a murder here a month ago. The snow outside kept the cabin wrapped, but it did nothing for warmth. His hands were icy even though he wore gloves. It made it harder to get into the killers mind, so he had had to stay for an extended time to be able to block everything out. The pendulum felt like it was never going to stop swinging. 

Hannibal at least had stayed back, keeping out of the way. He could hardly believe that Hannibal had insisted to Jack that he come to keep him steady. Although he still felt pangs of annoyance, now that he had gone through the reconstruction he was glad he wasn’t alone. It didn’t matter that all the blood had been cleaned up and all the beddings and furniture changed. The screams of the victims still caressed every part of his mind, when he looked at the large flakes falling outside he felt claustrophobic. 

There was a muffled silence to the room, even Hannibal’s shoed steps hardly made breaks in the quiet. He wasn’t sure the last time they spoke, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. The silence stretched out as he started to put the file that covered the small single bed back together.

“I didn’t want to break your concentration, but the snow is rising and it’s getting rather late.”

He looked over at Hannibal, the thick coat wrapped around him, only enhancing his broad shoulders. Despite his best efforts he had recently started to notice Hannibal, how he looked when his hair was brush back, or even when it was fluffy across his forehead. The sharp cheekbones and deep eyes were already enough to stop him when they first met, but the more he got to know Hannibal the more he had to push down his attraction to him. Most the time he could ignore it, but moments like this, when the world was stopped around him he couldn’t even remember to breathe. 

“Sorry I’m almost done.”

Will shoved the collected files into his messenger bag before he stood. He took care not directly look at Hannibal, he didn’t want to blush now and give away his thoughts. 

“May I help you?”

“No I’m fine, let’s just go.”

Hannibal waited for him and opened the door, the rush of wind sending a shiver down his spine. They both stayed still in the doorway. It was much worse than Will had thought. There had only been a small layer of snow when they arrived, and now there was a drift on the porch. Even behind it he could see that in most places the snow was at least a foot deep. 

The dark tires on Hannibal’s car were mostly covered and he dared a look at Hannibals face. He could see the thin set of his lips.

“It will be too late to get a plow up here, why don’t you call Jack and let him know we will need a rescue tomorrow. I have an emergency bag in my trunk for emergencies. I will retrieve it.”

He knew there was no getting out, that they would be stuck in the room that had the violent murders painted on it. A second shiver ran through him that had nothing to do with the cold and he hoped Hannibal had missed it.

“It’s too cold.”

“Will, I have a thermo blanket in the pack; with the blankets in here we should be alright. I believe that it may be in our best interest to stay here tonight. We can just use the bed for tonight.”

As much as he wanted to stay in the car or anywhere that wasn’t this room he nodded. Fear would not run his life today.

“You’re right, I’ll call Jack.”

“Good, don’t follow me. Only one of us should get wet and you are already shivering.”

He watched Hannibal trudge through the snow in his expensive shoes, the snow clinging to his suit pants in every step. Hannibal was right, it would be better to stay where they would at least not be cramped for space. 

Will dialed Jack before Hannibal even got to his car and left a message on the answerphone. They would be rescued in the morning and he could suffer through one night. 

When Hannibal returned he took the bag and let the man brush himself off. The bottoms on his pants were still wet, and when he took off his shoes he revealed damp socks. 

“Turn on the lamp please.”

Since Will couldn’t find anything better to do he obeyed. There wasn’t a TV and he hadn’t planned on staying here. Will couldn’t think of any forms of entertainment, no distractions from being to terribly alone together.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing the bed. Since there is no heating, it is best if we share our body heat.”

There wasn’t much choice as there was only one bed, but Will was glad he wasn’t facing him at that moment and turned around to look at Hannibal.

“Alright.”

Hannibal shut off the light, and only the orange light of the lamp lit the room. It somehow managed to be flattering to Hannibal’s skin, only making his features sharper. He watched Hannibal unzip the bag and take out the blanket. He carefully laid it over top of the ones that already covered the small bed as if he was making a perfect bed instead of throwing a thermo blanket on top of a single bed. No matter how they laid they would be touching.

“I am going to remove my clothing; I wouldn’t want to add to the cold by adding damp. Besides with less clothing we will better be able to better share heat.”

He sat himself on the edge of the bed and started removing his pants. Will looked away, but not too fast, he let his eyes catch the black shapes of his boxer briefs and the colour of his tanned thighs. It was going to be difficult to sleep next to him, and he felt the dread coil in his belly like a snake making its home.

Will didn’t allow himself to look even when he heard the rustle of the blankets being pushed back and then replaced.

“Will you should dress down and come to bed. You will only feel better once you have warmed up.”

Knowing that Hannibal was mostly bare under the blankets did not encourage him, but he knew avoiding it would only be more suspicious. It didn’t stop him from taking extra time to set his glasses on the nightstand. He hadn’t even noticed that the thoughts of murder were pushed out of his mind.

He really felt the chill in the air once he removed his jacket and it only got worse the more he undressed. By the time he was in his undershirt and boxers he couldn’t help the tremours that were shaking him. It helped take away from his nerves, he just felt desperate for the warmth by that time. 

The blankets were heavy and woolen, and with Hannibal already in there they were mildly warm. The size of the bed forced him to be close to Hannibal to stay on it, and even then he could feel his ass hanging off the edge. 

“You’re shivering. Come closer, I don’t mind sharing my warmth.”

Hannibal turned off the lamp pushing them into darkness before Will started to snuggle in closer. He must have not moved fast enough before Will felt the blankets move and then there was a warm hand on his hip pulling him closer. He didn’t fight it, it was too cold to let his pride get in the way and he shifted closer. It wasn’t until the hand moved to his thigh and lifted his leg so one could slip between his that Will realised this was going to be a problem. 

Hannibal had tucked him in close enough that his crotch was pressed into his hip and Hannibal’s thigh would rub against his balls each time he shifted. Although it was helping him warm up, it was also giving his body ideas that he could not control. With how close they were there was no way that Hannibal wouldn’t feel how he was starting to react.

The warmth of Hannibal's hand on his thigh was bad enough on its own without and small movements that his fingers would make over the skin. For the first time in a long while he brought of thoughts of the crime to block out the feeling but the breath on his cheeks kept pushing it away.

He could hear the change in his own breath when Hannibal's thigh moved up a little higher, there was no way that Hannibal wouldn’t have noticed. Will didn’t even know how to begin to play this off as nothing. It wasn’t until he felt Hannibal’s cock start to press against him through his underwear that he realised that he wasn’t the only one affected by their proximity. 

The roll of Hannibal’s hips was enough to make him forget anything but the body pressed into him. It had been a long time since he had felt anyone like this; the movement obviously had been on purpose.

“Oh.” 

Wills gasp was a little breathy when Hannibal pressed in a little harder, the grip on his thigh pulling him closer until there was no room between them whatsoever. As he rocked into the movements, his undershirt started to feel like it was getting tangled around him.

The lips brushing his own shouldn’t have been a surprise, but he let his eyes flutter open even in the dark. 

He didn’t know what he wanted to do, he wanted this so badly, but after messing up with Alana he didn’t want to ruin his only friendship. They had already gone too far for him to play it off as if nothing had happened and when he felt Hannibal's tongue flick out he made up his mind to give in. 

“May I kiss you?”

Maybe it was the darkness, but he felt the freedom to respond with his mouth, starting with a few small presses of his lips before nipping at Hannibal’s lips to get him to open for him. 

He couldn’t help being tentative as his tongue slid over Hannibal's, the taste of his mouth only making him want more. Even though they were kissing Will still felt shy as he slipped a hand between them to feel the undershirt covering Hannibal’s chest. Will was no longer feeling cold, his mind only on the body beside him, and the slow relaxed way that Hannibal kissed him.

Hannibal was still grinding against him, it didn’t seem to matter to Hannibal that they were both fully erect. Will couldn’t be contented with just the touch; he was starving for more and ran his hand down Hannibal’s stomach until he was pressing at the top of his boxer. 

He kept his fingers there, not yet working up the nerve to slip under the elastic and touch the hard flesh. The permission he wanted came when the hand on his thigh moved to cover his own and together slid into his boxer briefs. 

Will groaned into the kiss as his fingers stroked Hannibal for the first time, how many times he had thought about this, and yet his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He desperately hoped that it felt good to Hannibal, that he wouldn’t be pushed away this time.

Hannibal broke the kiss just enough to speak. 

“Is this too fast?”

He shook his head before he realised that Hannibal couldn’t see him.

“No, it’s just a lot to take in.”

His voice matched his hands and shook just enough to give away his nerves, but Hannibal's touch was soothing, his fingers leaving Wills to allow him to do what he wanted with no guidance. 

“If you need to slow down, tell me.” 

With that Hannibals hand moved back to his thigh and started creeping higher. His boxers bunched up around Hannibal’s hand, his ass almost completely bare. 

He didn’t want to slow down, if anything he wanted it to go faster he wanted to feel more of those fingers. 

“Just push them down.”

Hannibal obeyed, shoving them down until they were down as far as they could go with Hannibal’s thigh between his legs. 

Will rocked his own hips so that he pressed against his own fingers and he took himself in his hand so that his cock was pressed against Hannibal's. 

The hand on his ass gripped the flesh as Will started to stroke them together. It was dizzying to feel that Hannibal wanted him like this. He tried to think what he had on him, at the most there was an old condom in his wallet, but that didn’t stop him from needing to feel Hannibal inside him. It was unbelievable that he was getting what he had fantasied about, and it only made his cock ache harder. 

“I want you.”

Hannibal made a low moan, and started to pull away. 

“Why are you stopping?”

Will had a moment of panic, that he had said the wrong thing and messed all of this up. The cold air the crept into the blanket between then was shock enough. Hannibal didn’t get out of bed, just rusting through the kit. It wasn’t until he heard the crinkle of the wrapper and felt something cold tossed between them that he realised that Hannibal was going to give him what he wanted.

“I’m not stopping.”

He could hear that Hannibal was undressing the rest of the way and he followed suit, tugging off his boxers and the undershirt over his head. As soon as he was naked Will rolled onto his stomach, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest in a mix of nerves and excitement.

The tear of the wrapper only added to the anticipation, and when he felt Hannibal's weight on him he made a small noise. Hannibal straddled his legs keeping one hand next to him, holding himself up over him.

“Are you sure this isn’t too fast?”

Will arched his back to press his ass up so that it rubbed against Hannibal's slick cock, he wasn’t about to admit how long he had been thinking about this. The next time they could take more time, they would be stuck here all night after all. 

“Yes, please.”

He could feel his cheeks being spread before there was pressure against his hole. Hannibal started with his fingers, massaging the tight skin until he could fully relax into the touch. Only then did he push a finger inside him. Hannibal didn’t waste time once he was inside him; his finger rubbing over his prostate was only frustrating at that point.

“Please I just want you inside me.”

“I want to make sure you are ready.” 

With that Hannibal's fingers left and he felt Hannibal's weight against him. 

Hannibal rubbed the tip of his cock over his hole, teasing him until he pushed back again. It stung as Hannibal forced himself inside him, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of having Hannibal on top of him and inside him. 

Hannibal let out a shaky breath in his ear as he settled entirely inside him; it was good to have the reassurance that Hannibal was having just as hard of a time holding himself together. 

Will raised his ass, slowly pushing up and down, his body clinging to Hannibal as he moved. Hannibal started to move with him, keeping the thrusts slow, a hint at the discipline he had compared to Will. 

Even though they had never been together they quickly found a rhythm, only the first few clumsy movements gave away any hints that they had never been together before.

He was glad that there was no light for the first time, that Hannibal wouldn’t be able to see his flushed skin and how completely undone he was. 

Once the pain was mostly replaced with sparks of pleasure and the need for more Will started to push harder back into the thrusts. The satisfied noises coming from them and the slap of their skin hitting was the only sound that filled the room. It helped to create an atmosphere of comfort, that they were the only people that mattered in the world. The pictures of bodies wouldn’t be what were in his mind when he slept.

It had been a long time since he had been with someone, and after he had messed things up with Alana he wasn’t sure he would ever have the chance to be with someone again. It almost hurt to be allowed to have this chance and a hint of fear trickled through him that Hannibal was doing this more out of convenience than want.

He reached behind him, his hand finding its way into Hannibal’s hair so that he could grip it each time Hannibal thrust into him. The moans coming from Hannibal and the kisses on his shoulder helped to reassure him. His mind wasn’t on the talk that they would have to have later; it was purely on the feeling of finally having Hannibal. 

“You’re so good Will.”

He could feel the sweat building on his back, their bodies starting to stick together from the heat between them. Will knew he was close, his body already overwhelmed with just being touched. 

Hannibal shifted on top of him, slowing his thrusts for a moment while he slipped a hand under Wills body. Obediently Will lifted his hips up enough to allow Hannibal to wrap his fingers around him. 

He felt Hannibals finger smear the precome on his tip as he started stroking him, his fingers carefully working the length in their joint rhythm. 

“I can’t hold on much longer.”

His voice was soft as he admitted it, he didn’t want it to end just yet, but he was sure that this wouldn’t be the last time. Will promised himself next time he would be more prepared, that if he was allowed the chance he would last longer.

“It’s alright, me either.”

Hannibal’s voice was breathy and there was tightness to his tone that Will had never heard before. 

The tension kept building in his body until he let it wash over him, Hannibal's name slipping from his lips for the first time. 

He felt the rough strokes as he came back to himself, Hannibal using his body until he found his own release. 

Will felt Hannibal’s heavy breathing against his back and then his lips pressing one more kiss against his shoulder. The kisses made him smile into the pillow and he managed to relax as Hannibal pulled out. 

The bed didn’t really allow him to roll over, but he did manage to move to his side so that he didn’t have to lie in his own fluids. He could hear Hannibal taking off the condom and then a light scraping sound before a handful of tissues were pressed into his hand.

He quickly used them to soak of as much of his mess as he could, there would be no way to completely avoid it on the tiny bed, but when he finished he lay another few on top so that he at least wouldn’t have to lay in it. 

Hannibal pressed against him again, spooning his back, and slipping a leg between his again. 

“Are you comfortable?”

Hannibal’s voice was soft, and Will found himself relaxing into his arms.

“Very, thank you.”

Hannibal pressed a few last kisses against his neck before settling down, even though he was behind him, their legs were tangled together and the warm arm around him was almost too hot, but Will didn’t want to lose contact for a second.

All the forensics were already long done on this place and he was glad. He wasn’t sure how he could explain the sweat or the semen on the sheets with the cold temperature of the rest of the room. 

Hannibal's hand rested on his hip before it found his own, their fingers lacing together. 

“I am glad this happened Will.”

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand, relieved that he was alright with what had happened, that he wasn’t going to be rejected again. It would have been so much worse to get this close to him and be pushed away. The way that Hannibal held helped; it told him that Hannibal had no plans of going anywhere.

“Me too.”

* 

Wills smiled at the feeling of kisses against his forehead. Hannibal's lips were soft and warmth spread through him. When the kisses didn’t stop Will opened his eyes sleepily. Hannibal sat up next to him on the bed, his robe gaping up and a warm smile on his face. 

“Good morning Will.”

Will reached up, rubbing his fingers over his cheek before he started to sit himself. Only then did he see the box tumble off him to get lost in the blankets.

“What’s this?”

As soon as he said it he realised it was their anniversary, it would be three years since they spent the night together in the cabin. 

He forgot the first year they were together, they had just moved to their new house and he was searching for a new job. Hannibal hadn’t minded that he had forgot, but the guilt had been enough to make him always have a spare gift hiding for days like this. 

He started to slip out of bed when Hannibal stopped him.

“Open it first.”

Will carefully untied the ribbon; he had long since learned not to just tear the package open. It took a while to get it open but once he looked inside at the picture inside he grinned. It was small and in a deep wood frame, and showed Hannibal leaning against a new boat. His old one had gained a hole that was past patching, but since it was the fall Will hadn’t given it a second thought.

“Aw hell, how am I going to compete with this?”

“You never need to compete with me.”

Will kissed him; it wasn’t just the gift he was thankful for. His life had changed so much since they had started seeing each other; the nightmares had all but stopped when he had started teaching Criminology at a local university. They spent a lot of time staying in, were Hannibal had taught him Italian and even a helped him learn to play the Theremin. It wasn’t what he had expected out of his life, but he was happy.

When he pulled back he rested his forehead against Hannibal's, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“It’s snowing.”

Hannibal’s words were soft and made him turn to look out the window.

The snow always reminded him of their first night together, about the warmth they had shared and the beginning of his new life. 

“I always feel thankful for the snow. I would have never gotten up the nerve otherwise.” 

Will admitted, pulling the blankets to bunch up around his lap. 

“It is not the snow you should be thankful for.”

“Are you saying I should be thankful for you?” He could feel his eyebrows rising. 

“Arrogant even for you Hannibal.” Will laughed out. 

Hannibal pushed him down on the bed, the box and picture falling from his hands. 

“Do you think I didn’t notice how deep the snow was getting Will? Or that I had not checked the forecast when the weather had been so terrible.” 

“You are unbelievable.” He couldn’t make himself sound mad, it had been the push he had needed the one that led to all this. 

“You don’t think that I normally kept condoms and lubricant in my emergency kit do you?”

Will felt the heat crawl up his neck, he hadn’t even given it a second thought at the time, and he had been too overwhelmed with the case and what was happening between them to think about it. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing you quit being a detective.” Hannibal’s voice held the tone of laughter. 

“Shut up.” Will lifted his head to close the gap between them. Hannibal’s lips were familiar, but he knew that neither of them would never get sick of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a prompt for this one.
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=5704030
> 
> "Hannibal and Will are not yet a couple. They end up snowed in at a cabin and Hannibal convinces Will that they must strip and stay close.
> 
> Years later, Hannibal confesses and Will can't help but be amused rather than angry since that was the start of their relationship."


End file.
